The primary objective of the Research Development Core (RDC) is to enhance the ability of scientists at the University of Michigan to develop research programs focused on the basic biology of the aging process, with emphasis on the application of mew methods in molecular biology, cell science, and genetics to problems in biogerontology. Junior faculty members recently embarked upon careers in aging research will be assisted through individually tailored programs including participation in research workshops, opportunities to apply for pilot grant support, interactions with senior faculty mentors, and a few cases direct stipend support to provide protected time for development of new research initiatives. More senor faculty members, including experienced University of Michigan scientists who are relatively new to gerontology per se, will also be eligible to participate in research workshops and to apply for pilot grant support for new initiatives in cell and molecular aging. The RDC will pursue its broad objectives through four specific aims: 1. To support a series of annual research workshops that link biogerontologists with experts in discipline-specific molecular, cellular and genetic analysis towards the identification and solution of mutually interesting problems in the biology of aging 2. To award pilot grant funds to faculty members who need one or two years of initial support to assess the merit of a novel approach to a problem in biogerontology and develop preliminary data to justify a request for long-term funding. 3. To provide one or two years of Career Development support to highly promising faculty scientists, clearly committed to in experimental gerontology for whom protected time will assist in their progression to a position of national prominence in aging research. 4. To support a highly individualized system of mentoring of junior faculty scientists by University of Michigan senior biogerontologists.